Emprego do Pecado
by sasus2saku
Summary: [UA][Conteúdo Adulto Explícito 18] Sasuke é um rapaz que acaba de ser admitido na famosa empresa "Staryu", a qual é regida por uma impetuosa mulher, que acaba sendo sua chefe. O que ele não esperava era que fosse ficar TÃO íntimo de sua chefe CASADA!
1. 1 - Prazer em te Conhecer

_Disclaimer : Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Emprego do Pecado**_

 **Capítulo I - Prazer em te conhecer**

Sasuke Uchiha tinha acabado de ser aceito na famosa empresa Staryu, como assistente do chefe executivo. Ficara anos trabalhando com seu irmão, mas buscava se tornar totalmente independente agora. Além disso, os negócios familiares se mostraram muito problemáticos, sempre com tantas discussões. Era desgastante e não valia a pena para o Uchiha mais novo.

E foi assim, que estava ali hoje.

Ele andava atrás de uma loira, chamada Ino, que mostrava os departamentos da Staryu e o que estava encarregado à Sasuke fazer.

\- Aqui é o departamento do engomadinho Neji. É um cara muito playboy, finge que é boa pinta, mas eu conheço a peça. Dizem que ele já tentou pegar a própria prima.

Ino sussurrava, tampando seu rosto com o Ipad que carregava, para que ninguém entendesse o que ela falava, apenas Sasuke. Enquanto ela falava sobre Neji, o mesmo apareceu bem na sua frente.

\- Ah oi Neji! Como vai as crianças? - Ino usou a melhor voz entusiasma que tinha.

\- Ah, maravilhosas né Ino. A caçula está fazendo aulas de balé agora.

\- Maravilhoso, Neji! Mande lembraças a Tenten! - Ela dizia, não parando de andar. Sasuke sempre em seu encalço, apenas observando.

\- Claro! - Neji acenou.

\- Viu o que eu disse? Muito engomadinho.. - Ela sussurrou novamente, parando e colocando o Ipad por sobre o rosto enquanto falava. Continuou a andar novamente. - Departamento de finanças então, que é comandado por Neji. Estamos perto do departamento de marketing agora, que está sendo comandado por Naruto. - Ela colocou o Ipad novamente sobre o rosto. - Mas eu ouvi dizer que ele está pra ser demitido.. Ih, olha ele aí! - Ela se virou para o loiro que se aproximava. - Naruto!

\- Olá, Ino Baka!

Sasuke viu uma veia saltar da testa de Ino.

\- E esse é?

\- Novo assistente. - Ino respondeu, entediada.

\- Puxa. É o terceiro esse mês. - Naruto fez uma cara de assustado e Sasuke finalmente achou a conversa interessante.

\- Nem me fale. Ontem ela fez Karin chorar e a pobre menina quis pedir demissão.

\- Ela não ficou nem uma semana.

\- Você sabe como ela é.. - Ino disse, rolando os olhos.

\- Como é quem? - Sasuke, finalmente, se pronunciou.

Os dois loiros o olharam surpresos. Ino ia responder, porém um aglomerado de pessoas se formou, saindo correndo, arrumando metodicamente qualquer papel, planta, copo de café na mesa.

\- É melhor eu ir! - Naruto foi rapidamente para onde estava escrito departamento de marketing.

Quando tudo se acalmou, o elevador apitou e saiu de lá uma mulher jovem, de cabelos rosados. Ela usava uma saia preta com uma fenda lateral, um pouco curta demais para uma profissional. Uma camisa branca por dentro da saia, sapatos scarpin pretos e um óculos escuro preto, bem grande para seu pequeno rosto.

Sasuke arqueeou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Ino, mas ela olhava a mulher hipnotizada, um pouco intimidada.

A mulher foi andando com seu salto agulha, algumas pessoas iam até ela pedir conselhos sobre seus trabalhos, resolver problemas de reuniões, enquanto ela não parava de andar nenhum segundo, seguindo para seu imenso escritório.

Ela passou ao lado de Sasuke, mas não pareceu notar nem ele nem Ino e entrou em sua sala, fechando a porta. Apesar de sua sala ser toda de vidro, as persianas estavam fechadas, então não dava para ver nada ali.

\- Então.. Quem era ela?

\- Sua chefa. Você vai trabalhar diretamente com ela.

\- Não me disseram que era uma mulher. - Sasuke observava a sala.

\- E você tem algum problema com isso? - Ino parecia enfurecida.

\- Não! Não que eu seja esses caras machistas que acham que não podem trabalhar para mulheres. Eu só achei.. Interessante.

Ino deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- É.. Depois você me fala. - Ele sentiu o sarcasmo de suas palavras. Ino deixou o Ipad na nova mesa de Sasuke. - Aqui estão todos os horários dela. Reuniões, horários em que ela não gosta de ser incomodada, cafés e etc..

\- O que devo fazer, especificamente?

\- Especificamente? É bom que você a agrade! - Ino suspirou. Coitado desse rapaz, não iria durar nem um dia. - Agora vá lá e se apresente à ela. Sobre hipótese alguma, demonstre estar assustado perto dela, ela fareja o medo! Se precisar de mim, estarei no Recursos Humanos. - A loira saiu, deixando Sasuke um pouco intrigado com tudo aquilo.

Quer dizer que essa chefe _badass_ dele botava medo em todos seus funcionários? Bom, certamente, ele seria uma exceção. Não tolerava muitas coisas.

Sasuke chegou em frente a porta do escritório, ele observou a placa escrita "Sakura Haruno, Executiva". Deu duas batidas na porta e a abriu.

Sua chefa estava com aquela minúscula saia, suas pernas se cruzaram e fizeram com que ela subisse mais. Sua camisa branca estava com dois botões abertos, revelando seu decote. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foi os extensos olhos esmeraldas que o observavam, parecia impassível.

\- Sra. Haruno, sou Sasuke Uchiha, contratado para ser seu novo assistente.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.. - Ela repetiu, como se tivesse degustando o nome. Sasuke não disse nada, então a rosada continuou. - Então está bem. - Ela girou na cadeira e ficou de pé, se aproximando de Sasuke. Mesmo de salto, sua altura não passava do queixo do moreno. - Mostre-me do que é capaz, Sasuke.

Ela estava perigosamente perto do moreno, sua voz se arrastava sempre que ela falava seu nome. Seria imaginação dele, ou aquilo parecia muito com os pornôs que ele assistia? Sakura sorriu, finalmente desviando seu olhar dos ônix. Começou a andar pela sala, de costas para Sasuke. Ele apenas observava como aquela saia era justa e marcava o traseiro redondo de sua chefa.

\- Por hoje eu precisarei que você tire cópias de uns documentos para mim, marque uma reunião com o departamento de finanças e me traga um café mais tarde, por favor.

\- Claro. - Sasuke saiu o mais rápido daquele inferno de escritório. Sentira um calor tão grande. Era impressão dele ou tinha acontecido um clima ali?

 **XXXXXXX**

Depois de fazer tudo o que lhe foi pedido, Sasuke arrumava sua mesa para ir embora. O prédio estava todo escuro, apenas com sua luz acesa.

\- Sasuke?

Para sua surpresa, ele não era o único que ainda não havia ido embora. Sua chefe estava ali, o que o pegou de surpresa, pois achou que ela tinha saído depois que saiu para buscar seu café e não a viu mais. Deve ter voltado quando ele foi no banheiro, ou sei lá.

Ele foi até a sala dela responder seu chamado.

\- Sim?

\- Você já está fazendo hora extra? - Ela disse, sua voz manhosa.

\- Eu não gosto de deixar coisas por terminar.

\- Então você é metódico, como eu..

\- Acho que sim. - Sasuke disse, seu tom desconfiado e seus olhos semicerrados.

Ela se aproximou novamente dele, olhou para cima para que pudesse encarar o moreno. Sasuke ficou hipnotizado com aqueles olhos brilhantes, sua boca entreaberta na pequena iluminação do recinto. Seu corpo pulsou de desejo. Ele, geralmente, dava muitos foras em mulheres que se ofereciam para ele - e eram o tempo todo. Porém, aquela mulher poderosa, que dirigia uma das empresas mais ricas de Tóquio.. Era diferente, sexy, surpreendente.

Contudo, Sasuke não ousou fazer nenhum movimento. Tinha medo de ser um teste e perder o emprego, ser acusado de assédio.. Como acontece em filmes.

Sakura parecia ver a briga mental de Sasuke e preferiu acabar com seu sofrimento. Pegou seu rosto com suas mãos, o trazendo para baixo e selou seus lábios com o dele. Ela era uma mulher de atitude, sua boca se abriu e sua língua pedia passagem para explorar a boca de Sasuke, o jovem consentiu, agarrando Sakura pelos braços.

\- Sakura?

A rosada parou o beijo na mesma hora, mas ainda olhava Sasuke.

\- Sim, querido? - Ela gritou, do escritório.

Sasuke soltou Sakura na mesma hora, sua expressão confusa. A rosada desviou seu olhar e saiu do escritório. O Uchiha ficou apenas congelado ali, escutando a conversa dos dois.

\- Por que está demorando? Estou te esperando há meia hora lá embaixo, amor. - Uma voz masculina falava.

\- Ora, querido. Eu estou com muito trabalho. Mas agora, podemos ir. O que eu tenho de terminar, eu termino amanhã. - Sasuke escutou Sakura rir.

Fodido. Essa era a palavra que Sasuke não parava de repetir. Ele estava fodido. Porque pelo visto ele serviu para colocar chifres no companheiro de Sakura. A sua chefa não voltou para onde ele estava. Ele saiu do escritório da rosada e quando constatou que não havia mais ninguém ali, saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do prédio.

Ele estava oficialmente preocupado. Se aquilo foi seu primeiro dia.. Ele nem queria imaginar o resto.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Olá pessoas! Se gostarem, eu continuo a fanfic. Críticas, elogios, reviews são todos bem vindos. Obrigada por lerem, até a próxima!_


	2. 2 - Prazer em te Ver

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **Prazer em te Ver**_

Sasuke chegou na manhã do outro dia, já estava em sua mesa, seus pensamentos em sua mais nova chefe. Ele não podia continuar com isso. Ino passou ao seu lado, apressada, carregando algumas pastas. Ele deu um sobressalto de sua cadeira e foi correndo atrás dela.

\- Ino! Você podia me dar algumas informações sobre..

\- Sasuke, agora não dá. Sakura vai chegar a qualquer momento e eu ainda nem comecei a preparar os relatórios do RH, tenho que mandar para ela suas informações também, já que ela me ligou uma hora da manhã ontem para pedir! - Ino estava visivelmente irritada.

\- Informações minha? Que tipo de informações são essas?

\- Ah, você sabe. Seus antecedentes, habilidades.. Essas coisas profissionais né.

Sasuke se aliviou quando escutou a palavra "profissionais". Ele até soltou um suspiro, relaxando um pouco antes de continuar atrás de Ino.

\- Eu só queria saber.. Sakura tem algum namorado, ou sei lá?

Ino, finalmente parou, girou sobre os calcanhares, olhando Sasuke maliciosa e desonfiada ao mesmo tempo. Com sua súbita parada, o moreno quase tropeçou sobre ela. Observando o olhar malicioso da loira, ele resolveu contornar a situação.

\- É que.. Eu ouvi pessoas comentando. E imaginei que seria bom saber tudo sobre minha chefe, para que quando ela pedisse para ligar para ele ou algo do tipo, não me pegasse de surpresa.

Ino relaxou um pouco a expressão, mas parecia ainda desconfiada.

\- Sakura é casada.

Bom.. Por essa ele não esperava. Ino viu que a expressão de Sasuke mudou para algo que ela não entendeu muito bem. Ignorou e continuou andando, mas Sasuke ainda não parava de segui-la.

\- E há quanto tempo? Quer dizer, só estou perguntando por que ela parece tão jovem, fiquei curioso. Você sabe se eles estão com algum problema ou algo do tipo? - O Uchiha se atropelava nas perguntas, fazendo com que Ino bufasse e arrastasse ele até um corredor vazio.

\- Sasuke, por que esse interesse súbito agora?

\- Eu já lhe disse. Pode me responder?

Ino suspirou.

\- Muito bem. Eles estão juntos há dois anos, casados. Mas namorando já deve ter uns seis. E não, eles não têm problemas. Sakura e Sai são o casal mais amoroso e feliz que eu conheço. Ela tem muita sorte. - Ino disse, com uma pontinha de inveja.

É claro que Ino estava feliz por Sakura. A dona dos olhos esmeraldas e ela haviam sido amigas há muitos anos, mas desde que Sakura se tornou sua chefe, as coisas não são mais como antes e Ino não se sente mais a vontade perto da mesma. E, também, já não sabia mais da vida de Sakura como antes. Porém, se tinha uma pessoa que a Haruno respeitava era Ino, ela sempre valorizava sua opinião e nunca a questionou, sempre confiando na loira.

Até mesmo depois das três assistentes que Ino contratara para Sakura, que não duraram nem uma semana na firma.

Sasuke estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos como Ino. Se seu casamento era tão feliz e tão apaixonado, por que sua chefa ainda sim queria trair seu marido com ele? O Uchiha imaginou que aquilo teria sido somente um momento de fraqueza e que não iria acontecer de novo. E mesmo se acontecesse, ele não daria essa liberdade. Se fossem pegos, daria uma bela dor de cabeça. Além disso, uma pessoa com tanto a perder como Sakura, provavelmente iria acusá-lo de assédio e aí sim estragaria a imagem de Sasuke.

* * *

O dia passou normalmente. Sasuke atendia ligações e anotava recados, fazia relatórios, entregava coisas para Sakura e não aconteceu nada demais. Ela não o olhava da mesma forma que o havia olhado na noite passada. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar arrependida e fingir que nada aconteceu, assim como ele.

O expediente ia acabando e muitos dos funcionários já tinham ido embora. Sasuke estava nervoso olhando para o relógio, pedindo para que os minutos passassem depressa para poder ir embora o quanto antes possível e não ocorrer o mesmo da noite passada.

\- Sasuke?

O moreno olhou para cima e viu um belo par de esmeraldas o fitando. Eles não estavam maliciosos e provocantes como antes, na verdade, estavam bem sérios.

\- Sim?

\- Eu marquei uma reunião amanhã e gostaria de saber se seria difícil para você comparecer.

\- De forma alguma. - Ele respondeu, fazendo Sakura sorrir.

\- Ótimo, será amanhã depois do expediente. A sala de reuniões é a terceira porta a direita nesse corredor. - Ela disse, apontando o caminho.

\- Tudo bem. - Ele deu uma olhada rápida para o relógio e constatou que seu expediente já havia terminado. Respirou fundo, agradecendo por isso. Levantou-se e começou a juntar suas coisas. - Bom, o meu horário acabou e se não precisar de mim, eu já vou indo.

\- Você está dispensado. - Sakura sorriu e saiu em direção a sua sala.

Sasuke ficou um tempo, parado, apenas observando o rebolar suave de Sakura enquanto ela andava. Olhar era uma coisa permitida né? Não é como se ele estivesse separando o casamento de alguém.

Suspirou. Ele parecia um garoto de 13 anos com os hormônios a flor da pele. Não sabia que feitiço Sakura havia colocado sobre ele, mas aquela mulher estava o deixando louco.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sasuke se despedia de seus colegas. Já havia feito amizades com muitos ali, em especial, Naruto Uzumaki do setor de marketing. Naruto sempre falava em como estava doido numa morena do setor de e-commerce.

De fato, Sasuke havia ido lá para falar com ela sobre alguns problemas no tráfego online. Hinata era muito tímida, mas tinha um cérebro e tanto. Apenas quando seu amigo Naruto chegava é que ela parecia entrar em pane, começava a gaguejar e esquecia as coisas com facilidade.

Depois de tantos devaneios, ele finalmente percebeu que o escritório estava vazio. Estranhou, achou que a reunião era com todo mundo. Mas, provavelmente, deveria ser com algum setor de um andar diferente, o que não incluía os dali.

Olhou o relógio e já estava na hora, resolveu se dirigir para a sala de reunião.

Chegou lá, abrindo a porta e dando uma olhada para dentro. Não havia ninguém e a sala estava toda escura. Para ter certeza, entrou e ficou olhando, buscando sinal de alguém. Será que ele errara a hora da reunião? Se fosse isso, com certeza, estava ferrado.

Quando estava pensando em ligar para alguém, sentiu duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos. Sem pensar, ele bruscamente se afastou, virando-se para a direção de onde vieram as mãos.

Sua chefa estava lá, olhando divertido para ele, enquanto ele, provavelmente, parecia um patinho assustado. Mesmo no escuro, conseguia ver os verdes esmeraldas daqueles olhos dela.

\- Eu.. Cheguei atrasado para a reunião? - Ele perguntou, receoso. Sakura soltou uma risada provocante.

\- Não. - Ela se aproximou dele, colocando suas mãos no rosto de Sasuke. - Você chegou na hora certa. - Disse ela, olhando Sasuke profundamente.

Os lábios da Haruno estavam entreabertos novamente e ela se aproximava. Antes que ela tocasse os lábios do Uchiha, ele retirou suas mãos, gentilmente, de seu rosto e se afastou.

\- Não tinha nenhuma reunião né? Só estamos nós dois aqui. - Ele tentava ir para o canto mais afastado da sala. Sabia que aquilo era ridículo, mas não queria se envolver com uma mulher casada.

\- Eu não disse que haveria mais gente. - Sakura mantinha sua diversão explícita.

\- O que você quer?

Sakura se aproximou do moreno, lentamente. Ele, agora, já não tinha para onde ir. Estava meio encurralado, entre o final de uma grande mesa oval da sala e uma parede, que estava em suas costas. Para seu alívio, Sakura apenas se sentou na mesa, de frente para ele.

Suas pernas definidas estavam cobertas apenas por uma fina meia preta e aquela minúscula saia que ela usava com uma fenda lateral.

\- Não é óbvio? - Ela abriu as pernas, fazendo com que Sasuke tivesse um vislumbre da cinta liga que ela usava, junto com sua fina calcinha de renda, também preta. - Eu quero você. - Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior, vendo Sasuke interessado no que ela lhe estava mostrando.

O que Sasuke sabia era que aquilo ia dar muitos problemas ainda. Mas, naquela hora, com Sakura olhando tão provocantemente para ele. Seus grandes olhos brilhando, sua língua passeando sobre os lábios enquanto o fitava.. Não entendia muito bem o que ela queria, o porquê de ela querer, tinha muitas perguntas sobre aquela sua chefa misteriosa. Mas...

Se aproximou dela, com ferocidade. A deitou na mesa e ficou por cima dela. Seu quadril se encaixou entre as pernas dela. Ele levou seus lábios aos de Sakura, bem feroz com toda a provocação e o desejo que ela tinha acendido nele. Ele podia ver que ela estava satisfeita com as atitudes que ele tomava.

Sakura soltava pequenos suspiros e gemidos, deixando Sasuke louco. Ela gemeu alto quando sentiu o pênis de Sasuke roçar sua intimidade. A sua chefa agarrou seus cabelos pretos, o puxando um pouco para cima, para que ela pudesse lhe dar um mordida em seu lábio inferior, tão feroz que quase arrancou sangue. Mas isso só aumentou o desejo de Sasuke, ele estava cansado de brincar de gato e rato com ela e deixar que ela fosse o gato.

Com um sorriso provocante, o moreno voltou a dar beijos arfantes na sua chefa. O fato de ele estar "subordinado" à ela, parecia aumentar sua libido.

Antes que continuassem com qualquer coisa, ouviram passos vindo do lado de fora. Sasuke se afastou rapidamente de Sakura, mas ela levantou e foi em sua direção, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

\- Relaxa. Deve ser só o zelador, ele não vai entrar aqui, sabe que essa sala não foi usada hoje. Então.. Só devemos ser silenciosos. - Ela sussurrava na orelha de Sasuke, fazendo alguns pelos se arrepiarem no moreno.

Porém, antes que voltassem para a brincadeira, Sakura assustou com a voz conhecida que escutara.

\- Sakura?

A Haruno praguejou baixo. E Sasuke já podia imaginar..

..Seu marido.

* * *

 _Oláaa pessoas, obrigadas pelos reviews! Se tiver mais, postarei regularmente. Por favor leitores, apareçam e me digam suas opiniões sobre a fic!_


	3. 3 - Prazer em pensar em você

_Disclaimer : Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 3**

Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke, falando para ele ficar quieto e que tudo ia ficar bem. O moreno estava um pouco assustado com a calma de sua chefa diante da situação. Quase como se ela já estivesse feito aquilo antes..

A rosada se arrumou rapidamente. Felizmente, a sala de reuniões não era toda de vidro como as outras. Sakura se aproximou do moreno, lhe dando um selinho.

\- Depois marcamos outra reunião. - Ela disse, provocante.

Ela saiu e, mais uma vez, ele escutou Sakura e seu marido conversando. Ela deu uma desculpa patética que estava tirando um cochilo na sala de reuniões e nem viu que acabara o expediente. Fingiu um belo bocejo e seu marido caiu, ainda rindo da situação dela.

Sasuke não sabia o que pensar dela. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão.. Ainda que quisesse achar ela uma megera, não conseguia. Só o que pensava era em como queria sentir seus lábios suaves novamente e seu corpo urgente pelo dele.

Só que a pior parte de toda era que estava tão excitado, e ficou muito irritado por ter que terminar o serviço sozinho.

* * *

Depois do trabalho, não conseguia ir para casa, pois se não sabia que ficaria pensando em Sakura e nem o melhor pornô de todos o aliviaria, depois de toda aquela provocação. Ligou para Naruto e foram os dois para um bar, o moreno desejando fortemente que encontrasse alguma mulher para melhorar seu humor. Já estavam na sexta garrafa de cerveja e contando.

\- Sasuke, acho melhor pararmos. Amanhã temos que trabalhar. Sakura ficaria uma fera se faltássemos.

\- Estou pouco me fudendo para Sakura. - Só de mencionar o nome foi o suficiente para que os pensamentos do Uchiha se direcionassem para a noite mal terminada de hoje.

\- Por que está tão irritado com ela? Ela te mandou ficar buscando cafés para ela, ou o que?

\- Eu não me importaria se fosse isso.

\- Então o que é? Ou você está apenas descontando em qualquer um alguma frustração sua?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. A expectativa em seu amigo era visível, mas não sabia se seria uma boa ideia revelar a situação para o loiro. Pelo o que ele bem lembrava, uma outra loira - Ino - sabia de todas as fofocas e não queria que isso saísse dali.

\- Não é nada com ela em particular. Mas.. só por distração, você conhece o marido dela?

\- Sai? É, ele é tolerável. - Naruto viu que Sasuke fez uma expressão confusa para ele e resolveu continuar. - Não sei, apenas não engulo ele com ela. Já fui em alguns jantares na casa deles e são carinhosos, mas Sakura não parece estar..

\- Sexualmente satisfeita? - Sasuke perguntou, quase atropelando a frase de Naruto. O loiro riu.

\- Eu ia dizer feliz. Quer dizer.. Eu sei que ela demonstra estar feliz quando está com ele. Mas é que ela fica tanto tempo no escritório, depois ginástica, yoga, pilates, krav maga, shopping.. Se eu estivesse casado e feliz, eu iria tentar ficar o máximo de tempo que conseguisse com minha esposa. E Sakura só chega tarde em casa, janta e dorme.

\- Como sabe tudo isso? - Sasuke estava visivelmente intrigado com tantas coisas que ele sabia sobre a chefe deles. Quer dizer, ele nunca via Sakura conversando com ninguém no escritório, a não ser sobre trabalho.

\- Somos amigos, ora.

\- Amigos? Eu nunca vi você falando com ela lá.

\- Porque eu estou em outro departamento e ela é muito ocupada. Mas sim, ela as vezes sai de sua sala e vem a minha para conversarmos enquanto bebemos café, muitas vezes, o que você traz.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de ficar surpreso.

\- Por que está tão surpreso? Ela pode ser nossa chefe, mas é um ser humano normal, com suas qualidades e defeitos. - Naruto disse, sério, bebendo mais um gole da cerveja.

\- E ela te conta sobre tudo? Ela nunca disse explicitamente que não é feliz em seu casamento?

\- Não, isso não. Eu já disse para Sakura, ela devia engravidar!

Sasuke controlou a irritação que surgiu ao imaginar Sakura grávida de Sai, bem como o método para isso acontecer.

\- Não acho que filhos vai ser a resposta para isso.

\- Pode ser. - Naruto deu uma cutucada com o cotovelo em Sasuke, com um sorriso. - Você está sendo admirado agora mesmo por uma gatinha logo ali.

Sasuke girou a cabeça na direção da mulher que Naruto falava. Ela era bonita, com um corpão. Apesar de não chamar muito sua atenção, decidiu que precisava disso naquele dia. Levantou-se e foi em direção a garota, enquanto Naruto sorria e assentia da mesa, tomando outro gole da cerveja.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sasuke estava um pouco cansado da noite anterior. A garota com quem ficara fez ele tomar algumas tequilas, por isso hoje encontrava-se com uma bela ressaca. Mas ao menos não se arrependia, fazia a mulher acordar toda vez que lembrava de Sakura - algumas vezes, imaginava que era ela na hora H também, o que não deixou ele nada orgulhoso, mas, menos frustrado.

Para seu desgosto, Sakura o chamou em sua sala. Ao adentrar, notou Sakura em pé, guardando uns documentos numa prateleira. Hoje, a saia dela era um pouco mais longa, branca. Ela estava sem meias, mas com um scarpin vermelho, assim como o top decotado que ela usava. Se Sasuke fosse um anjo, ela, com certeza, era sua maior tentação.

Sakura deu um olhar para ele, quando o percebeu no recinto. Ela não se aproximou dele, foi em direção sua mesa e sentou-se, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e suas mãos em seu queixo, aumentando a visão de seu decote para Sasuke.

\- Você parece cansado. Fez algo divertido ontem?

Nem imagina, pensou Sasuke. Mas hoje seu humor não era para provocações, estava irritado com toda a obsessividade que pensava em Sakura.

\- Depois de nosso encontro ontem, parece que você se divertiu sozinho.. Ou com outra garota.

\- E você se divertiu com seu marido? - Sasuke soltou, sem querer. Não queria demonstrar um mínimo de ciúmes à Sakura. Mas tarde demais, ela notara e agora sorria.

\- Hoje eu preciso muito que você me acompanhe num evento. É o lançamento dos nossos parceiros "GEO" e terei que comparecer para dar meu apoio, para aumentar a credibilidade deles, sabe?!

Sasuke assentiu, sério.

\- E por que seu marido não a acompanha?

\- Ele não pode.. - Ela fez uma cara chorosa, mas Sasuke não iria cair nessa.

\- E Naruto? Soube que são grandes amigos.

\- Somos, mas você sabe.. você é meu assistente e tudo, achei que seria mais eficaz ao meu lado. E posso te apresentar a alguns editores, executivos importantes.

Além de tudo, ela era uma chantagista. Sakura viu que o semblante de Sasuke estava impassível e se perguntou se ele não estava pensando que ela e Naruto tinha algo. Ela se aproximou dele, mas o moreno não relaxou a expressão. Ele era tão sério, parecia bravo o tempo todo, mas Sakura achava isso tão sexy e irresistível. Ela imaginava que ele era um amante e tanto.

A rosada colocou suas mãos no rosto do Uchiha, fazendo com ele olhasse diretamente para ela. Sakura adorava se perder naqueles ônix, os quais ela nunca sabia o que estavam demonstrando.

\- Se você está enciumado, eu e Naruto não temos nada, tá.

Sasuke fez uma careta impaciente e se afastou.

\- Então quer dizer que somente eu sou seu brinquedinho? Deveria estar honrado mesmo. - Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Ah Sasuke, por favor né. - Ela preferiu mudar de assunto. - Vai me acompanhar ou não?

\- Tudo bem! - Ele se aproximou dela, furioso. - É bom que não me provoque dessa vez, eu não farei nada com uma mulher casada! - Ele dizia exaltado, porém baixo para que os curiosos do lado de fora não escutassem. Sakura sorriu maliciosa.

\- Dessa forma eu vou acreditar que está falando sério, Saaasuukee. - Ela arrastava as sílabas de seu nome.

Sasuke bufou e saiu da sala. Sakura deu uma risada fungada. Desde que viu Sasuke, o queria. E ela precisava tanto de alguém.. Alguém que pudesse, ao menos, fazer ela esquecer os problemas, as confusões, tudo que Sakura gostaria de esquecer. Sentou-se em sua mesa novamente, pegando o telefone.

\- Olá, é Sakura Haruno. Eu gostaria de adiantar minha depilação para hoje. - Sakura segurou um risinho.

* * *

 _Oláa pessoas que seguem a fic! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês fizeram uma autora feliz! Bom, antes de mais nada, desculpe-me pelo capítulo pequeno da semana, mas infelizmente estou cheia de provas na faculdade nesses dias. Então, por favor, compreendam! Até a próxima, prometo que não demoro! Obrigada!_


	4. 4 - Prazer em tocar você

**Capítulo 4 - Prazer em tocar você**

Sasuke usava um terno cinza escuro e estava algum tempo sentado no bar. O evento da "GEO" estava cheio de gente, todos bem vestidos. O local era numa área para eventos num hotel chique de Tóquio, o espaço era imenso.

O salão tinha um piso laminado e era todo de vidro, de forma que mostrava as luzes da cidade lá fora. Além disso, o local estava todo iluminado com luzes em correia, deixando o ambiente romântico.

Havia muitas mesas, mas a maioria das pessoas estavam em pé conversando em pequenos grupos. O Uchiha bebericava um copo de whisky, enquanto observava todos ali no salão. Não gostava de admitir, mas estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Sakura.

Logo quando estava pensando que era uma péssima ideia estar num local de bebidas com Sakura e fosse melhor ir embora, a mesma apareceu na sua vista, ao longe. Ela conversava com um homem, toda charmosa. O homem falou algo em seu ouvido e ela riu. Sasuke queria rolar os olhos e não se importar com isso, mas aquilo o incomodou mais do que ele gostaria. Antes que fosse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, Sakura o avistou, falou alguma coisa com o sujeito, apontando na direção de Sasuke. O homem deu um abraço nela, riram e ela veio andando até o moreno.

Ironicamente, Sasuke se enganara quando pensou que Sakura não podia ficar mais sexy naquelas roupas provocantes que usava no trabalho. A Haruno usava um vestido verde escuro, justo, de alcinhas mas bem decotado. O vestido ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, mas não era nem um pouco mais comportado que suas roupas usuais. Ela, também, usava uma sandália de salto preta. Seus cabelos róseos estavam presos num coque frouxo, com alguns fios enrolados caindo. A rosada, finalmente, chegou em frente à Sasuke.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar.. Procurando outra vítima? - Sasuke provocou. Demorou um tempo para que Sakura entendesse que se tratava do homem que estava falando anteriormente. Ela riu.

\- Sasuke, assim você faz parecer que eu te obriguei a fazer algo. E pelo que me lembro, não foi bem assim. - Ela passou a mão no queixo dele, lentamente. Até mesmo suas unhas pintadas de vermelho eram extremamente sexy na visão de Sasuke.

Ela se debruçou no balcão e rapidamente um barman veio atendê-la. Sasuke não tinha tido muitos métodos eficazes para chamar a atenção dos barmans.

\- Um sex on the beach, por favor! - Ela pediu e o barman saiu, prontamente, para prepará-lo.

\- Sex on the beach? - Sasuke riu, bebericando seu whisky.

\- O que? Nunca experimentou? - Ela perguntou, maliciosa, e Sasuke sabia que ela não falava apenas da bebida.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso.. - Sasuke disse, baixo demais, porém Sakura escutava. Vendo que suas provocações funcionavam, ela riu.

* * *

Durante o evento, Sakura conversou com algumas pessoas diferentes, mas sempre apresentava Sasuke e o "excelente trabalho que ele fazia", como ela falava. O Uchiha desconfiava de tudo que Sakura falava, se havia alguma ambiguidade implícita que só ele poderia entender, mas ela parecia séria sempre que se tratava das conversas profissionais. O moreno já havia tomado alguns whiskys, estava nervoso, querendo que aquele evento acabasse o mais rápido possível para ir para casa e ficar longe de sua chefe.

A Haruno também já tinha tomado drinks além da conta, as horas estavam passando e parecia já ser tarde da madrugada. Muitas pessoas já haviam ido embora. Começou a ser uma espécie de boate depois de certa hora, quando os assuntos profissionais já haviam sido tratados. Com uma música eletrônica e luzes piscando, Sakura dançava loucamente. Sasuke achou que ela estava um pouco alterada e resolveu tirá-la dali, antes que passasse algum vexame. Na frente daquela gente, ficaria na boca do povo, provavelmente.

\- Sakura, é melhor irmos. - Ele disse, gritando no ouvido dela. Ela gargalhou.

\- Tudo beeem! Eu vou! - Disse gritando também. Saiu andando na frente e Sasuke correu atrás dela, já que ela praticamente tropeçava a cada passo dele e dava mais dez. O moreno temeu que alguma hora ela cairia.

Chegaram no saguão do hotel, estava tão silencioso que nem parecia que a boate estava acontecendo logo ao lado. Havia apenas uma mulher no balcão, que lixava as unhas, despreocupada. Sakura avançou na direção dela.

\- Olá, eu quero as chaves da suíte 1014! - Ela berrou, fazendo com que a funcionária levasse um susto e jogasse a lixa para cima. Ela olhou Sakura mortalmente, a qual tinha uma expressão nada sóbria no rosto.

A funcionária entregou as chaves, olhando feio para Sakura, que, provavelmente, nem percebia. Sasuke achou melhor não acompanhar a rosada até o quarto, ele também estava um pouco alterado - não tanto quanto Sakura - mas, provavelmente, perderia o controle facilmente.

Sakura nem parecia perceber que Sasuke estava ali, de qualquer forma. Ela começou a andar para uma direção contrária do elevador. Sasuke a observou com o semblante franzido. Ela passava a mão pela parede, como se procurasse algo.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Procurando o botão do elevador! - Ela disse, nada baixo, novamente.

Sasuke olhou para o outro lado, onde o verdadeiro elevador e seu respectivo botão estavam. E depois para Sakura, que estava procurando um botão imaginário ao lado de uma porta escrita "Sanitários". Ele suspirou. Pelo visto, teria de levá-la lá também. A pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para a direção correta.

\- Espera, Sasuke! O elevador está chegando! - Ela gritou uma última vez para a direção que estava, tentando se soltar do moreno. A funcionária, novamente, se assustou e derrubou a lixa, mas dessa vez ela nem se preocupou em olhar para os dois mortalmente.

* * *

Sasuke agradecia por terem chegado na suíte de Sakura. No estado que ela estava, provavelmente iria deitar e teria uma boa noite de sono, acordando com uma promissora ressaca no dia seguinte. Antes do moreno ir embora, não pôde deixar de contemplar o local.

A suíte era enorme, uma cama grande de casal com um espelho no teto. Havia um sofá pequeno e uma lareira logo em frente. Ainda tinha uma porta imensa de vidro que dava para uma sacada e dali mesmo onde estava, conseguia ver as luzes da cidade. Era muito lindo e _caro_ , pensou ele.

\- Gosta?

Ele se sobressaltou com a voz de Sakura e, para sua loucura, quando virou, ela estava perigosamente perto.

\- É muito chique.

Sakura, porém, não o encarava. Seu olhar estava perdido no chão entre eles. O moreno imaginou se ela não iria passar mal ou algo do tipo. Então, subitamente, o semblante da Haruno mudou, ela se virou de costas para Sasuke.

\- Você pode me ajudar com o zíper, pelo menos? Mas tudo bem se não quiser! Eu não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso para te provocar.

Mas Sasuke sabia que ela estava. Ele suspirou. Foi em direção a rosada, pegou seu zíper e o abriu lentamente. Era uma tortura, ele sabia, ainda mais quando viu sua lingerie rendada preta enquanto abria.

Sakura virou para ele, segurando o vestido no corpo.

\- Obrigada. - Disse docemente, porém, deixou o vestido escorregar pelo corpo. Ela era tão deliciosamente contraditória.

Ela puxou os grampos de seu cabelo e o soltou. As madeixas rosadas caíram por seu ombro e suas costas. Ele engoliu em seco. Ela o olhava, e ele podia perceber os esmeraldas sedentos por desejo. Isso foi o bastante para ele perder o controle.

\- Droga, Sakura.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de agarrá-la subitamente, colando seus lábios nos dela. A pegou no colo, as pernas de Sakura se enlaçaram em sua cintura. Ele agarrava forte suas nádegas, fazendo com que a rosada arfasse por entre os beijos.

Sasuke a conduziu até a cama, não parando de beijá-la um só segundo. Sakura agarrou a blusa de Sasuke e a tirou, com a ajuda do mesmo. O moreno agora beijava seu pescoço, descendo até seu colo. Ele puxou lentamente uma alça do sutiã de Sakura, torturando a mesma, para que sua ansiedade e excitação aumentasse. Depois puxou a outra, ainda observando o rosto de sua companheira.

Ele finalmente descobriu seus mamilos endurecidos, os tocou e viu Sakura se contorcer sobre ele. Era delicioso vê-la assim, dessa vez, tão submissa à ele. Sasuke lambeu lentamente seus mamilos, depois passando a chupar todo o seio de Sakura. Ela gemia.

\- Oh Sasuke. - Ela agarrou os cabelos negros.

Sasuke, então, passou a mão na extremidade de Sakura e, mesmo por sobre a calcinha, a sentiu molhada para receber ele. O Uchiha colocou a mão por dentro da calcinha, em seguida colocando um dedo em sua extremidade, sentindo as paredes de Sakura encostando em seu dedo e fazendo com que ela ficasse mais molhada. Sakura se contorcia e gemia. Quando Sasuke achou que ela estava chegando ao orgasmo, ela o pegou de surpresa, ao sentar na cama, arranhar suas costas lentamente, para depois seguir para a calça de Sasuke.

Sasuke xingou, embebecido de desejo, quando ela retirava seu cinto. Sakura sustentava o olhar do moreno o tempo todo. Ela era diferente de todas que ele já experimentara. Ela retirou a calça dele, revelando sua cueca. Deitou o Uchiha na cama, voltou para a sua última peça e mordiscou seu pênis coberto ainda pela cueca. Sasuke soltou um gemido. Ela, satisfeita, retirou a peça e começou a tocar no membro do moreno, com movimentos suaves de vai e vem.

Sakura viu que ele estava mais do que pronto para recebê-la, assim como ela em relação à ele. Subiu em cima da cama, diante do rosto de Sasuke, retirou sua calcinha, sorrindo perversamente para ele, enquanto ouvia ele xingar o alfabeto inteiro.

Ela se debruçou novamente em cima dele, roçando seus lábios nos do Uchiha. Lentamente, ela se colocou dentro dele. Os dois gemeram em uníssoro. Sasuke não pensava em mais nada, não se importava se Sakura era casada.. Por sua vez, talvez fosse o motivo de ela ser tão irresistível à ele. Todo mundo sempre disse que o mais gostoso é o proibido.

Sakura se mexia sem parar em cima de Sasuke, ele sentia ela escorrendo sobre ele. Não aguentando mais a virou, ficando por cima dela, ele queria fazer o que quisesse com ela, não podia se segurar mais. Sakura riu.

\- Acho que alguém quer me comandar na cama. - Ela disse, provocativa, passando seu indicador sobre os lábios de Sasuke.

\- Hoje eu que sou seu _boss_ , querida. - Ele penetrava em Sakura, forte. Sakura arranhava suas costas, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

Sakura gemia alto, gritando o nome de Sasuke. Ele não podia aguentar mais, com uma última estocada, o orgasmo chegou. Mas ele ficou satisfeito ao sentir que Sakura também chegara em seu ápice quase no mesmo momento. Ele caiu ao seu lado, os dois arfavam. A rosada tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, enquanto tentava voltar sua respiração ao normal, mas, ao seu lado, Sasuke se fechou e não podia deixar de pensar no quanto tinha criado uma situação complicada.

* * *

 **Olá queridos leitores, espero que se divirtam com minha fic! Por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber o que estão achando. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
